Sleep is critical for people to feel and perform their best, in every aspect of their lives. Sleep is an essential path to better health and reaching personal goals. Indeed, sleep affects everything from the ability to commit new information to memory to weight gain. It is therefore essential for people to use bedding that is comfortable, in order to achieve restful sleep.
Typically, a fitted bed sheet is positioned over a mattress and a flat bed sheet is positioned on top of the fitted bed sheet. One or more sleepers position their body(ies) between the fitted bed sheet and the flat bed sheet. However, conventional fitted sheets and flat bed sheets often trap heat and moisture that radiates from the sleeper's body between the fitted bed sheet and the flat bed sheet due to, among other things, the material the flat bed sheet is made from. This causes the temperature of the sleep surface to increase and decreases the ability of your skin regulate itself, which often causes the sleeper to sweat, feel cold and/or clammy, and thus prevents restful sleep. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.